Life Story on Valentine's Day
by Twigleefan
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming and Zack is trying to make it perfect. What if girl named Monica get in his way? Story bettr than summary I promise :  R&R


**A/N: Hey guys! It's my first story so don't be rude please. All creative critic is welcome, though :). **

**I got this idea a while ago and now I decide to post it cause Valentine's Day is coming and action takes place around this holyday so… I hope you like it! R&R **

**P.S. You might find Zack a little OCC but whatever. I think I didn't push it too hard though.**

**P.S.S. Oh and I forgot. Zack and Maya didn't broke up in this story and they are still on the boat :).**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUITE LIFE NOR ANY CHARACTERS ACEPT THE ONE I CREATE!**

**ENJOY!**

_**Zack's POV**_

Ugh… Valentine's Day. I hate that day. I just don't get it. Why people (mostly girls) are so obsessed with it. You think it's weird that I remember about this day when I'm soo forgetful. So I will tell you. This is a day that you just can't forget about. Just like Christmas. Everything remains you that it's coming. In case of Valentine's day they're roses, cards and hearts on every shop window. Even names of smoothies in bar changed on  
>so lovely. Eh… Beside, since I started dating Maya I have to remember about events like that. In another case she will be pissed. And I prefer not to experience that ever again. Ugh. I shake at the memory… never mind. That's why I had signed myself for dance lessons. I have always been good dancer but I wanted everything to be perfect. I couldn't risk to forget the steps. See what that girl do to me?<p>

Fact that I have to waste two hours, three times a week to go there wasn't the worst thing about it. Our teacher Mr. Helton had had a 'brilliant' idea to pair as like: good one and bad one. In dancing skills of course. And fate wanted for me to be the 'good one'. At first I hadn't been complaining. I mean who would complain that you're in a group of the bests? No one right? That's exactly what I had thought then. Until I figure out who will be my partner.

Monica. She wasn't ugly. I could even called her pretty. She had mid-long, wavy, blond hair and blue eyes. She was always walking in dresses. _Always_. But… The thing is that she was crazy. And I mean REALLY crazy. And she was crazy about me. I try to exchange her but sadly I couldn't. So I stuck with her. What's even worse she couldn't dance at ALL. She constantly tripped over her feet and forget steps. So that was it. I'm walking down the hall to another lesson of horror.

When I got there I saw some man in the tux and everyone seemed frightened about his presence. I walked over to my friend Bill.

"What's going on? Who is this?" I asked.

"That's principle of this dance school. Helton's boss. He's name is Mark Stone. He's going to watch our lesson and then judge our dance. If we turn out bad he's going to fire Helton but what's worse he's going to tell Moseby and we don't want that, right?" he explain. I nodded. No. I didn't want that at all. Last thing I need is Moseby giving me detention at Valentine's Day.

We waited till Helton finish talking with his boss. When he did he took me aside.

" Zack we have a problem." He said in worried tone.

"What's that?"

" I have nothing to your dancing skills but we both now about Monika's." He frown.

" So we won't dance?" I asked hopefully.

"Err.. No. That means that you have to _lead_ her perfectly. You know what I mean, right?"

I frown. Yea. I knew exactly what he was talking about. That meant that I have to keep her so close to me that she won't be able to do single step on her own. Last thing I want. But I nodded slightly. I couldn't let Helton down. Plus I _really_ needed free Valentine's. He sighed in relief.

"Thank you Zack. You will manage to do this. I believe in you." Helton said with a smile. I smiled back even though all I wanted at the moment was to turn around and leave, not having to see Monika's face anymore.

**Half an hour later**

This was our turn. I took Monika's hand and walked on the dance floor. Music starts to play and I pulled her close to me. Her feet barely touching ground. Good thing.

"Zack!" She sighed in disbelief to my actions. Big grin on her face. I just roll my eyes but seeing expression on Helton's face I put on a smile and keep dancing. I wished it was Maya. Here in my arms, right now. So close to me… ah…

Song ended and the most unbelievable thing happened. Monika _kissed_ me. She just take my head in her hands and kissed me. What the hell? I pushed her off me as fast as I could. I had known she was crazy and maybe a little into me but something like that? I heard someone gasp from behind me. I turned around and to my frightened I saw Maya with tears in her eyes and hurt expression on her face running out of the room down the hall **(A/N For the one's that wonder how he could see her on the hall: there was glass wall like it is in some studios :) )**. I send Monika death glare and rushed after Maya. Surprisingly she seemed happy about what happened. I couldn't care less, not right now though. I will deal with her later. Now I have to find Maya. I rushed after her ignoring Helton's objections. I have to explain this. I can't lose her. She is too important.

**A/N So that's it for first chapter. I know it's short but next one will be longer, I promise. This will be multi-chap but it only will consist of 3 to 5 chapters. I will try to post all story until February 14th.  
>I really hope you like it. R&amp;R :)<strong>

**Jane**


End file.
